Problem: ${ 1.47 \times 7 = {?}} $
Explanation: ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${\times}$ ${.}$ ${0.07}\times {7}= {0.49}$ ${9}$ ${0.4}\times {7}+{0.4}= {3.2}$ ${2}$ ${1}\times {7}+{3}= {10}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $\text{The top number has 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The bottom number has 0 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ $\text{The product has 2 + 0 = 2 digits to the right of the decimal.}$ ${.}$ ${ 1.47 \times 7 = 10.29} $